Please, Leonardo
by Ninjustupower
Summary: A series I'm writing. This involves the TMNT, Me Micheala and MichealaxUltimate Ninja's daughter, Akayumi. Ultimate Ninja comes to beg of help from Leo, but what does he REALLY want?
1. Chapter 1

Please, Leonardo

Trudging through the dense forest, the Ultimate Ninja felt his body begin to weaken, to perspire, he was sweating blood.

Using his last bit of energy, he finally emerged into the clearing, where his nemesis stood. But now, his enemy was his only hope…his only mercy.

The Ultimate Ninja swallowed hard, trying to keep calm, his enemy glared at him.

"What do you want this time?" His foe demanded.

"Leonardo, please, I need your help, I-"

"Silence! Since the first times I've know you, you've only brought nothing but trouble to my family. I wish you were dead…"

The impact of the Leo's words hit the young Ultimate Ninja like a fatal dart, everyone wished him dead, even the person behind him.

Pushing away his resentment, the Ultimate Ninja continued, "Leonardo, I beg of you! I am not here to plead for myself!" The Ultimate Ninja confessed.

Leonardo narrowed his eyes, considering his adversary's words carefully. Looking into the Ultimate Ninja's green eyes, brought back bitter memories, but Leo didn't expect to see what he did on those eyes. The Ultimate Ninja's green eyes were softer; they were pained, frightened, and pleading. Then Leo saw something that shocked him-something that Leo had seen in Master Splinter's eyes…fatherly sacrifice, could it be?-

As if reading his thoughts, the Ultimate Ninja stepped back, revealing a young, small girl with reddish hair and green eyes behind him. She was almost identical to the Ultimate Ninja. Leo studied the child; he was taken aback at how compelling her green eyes were.

"Ultimate Ninja, you- you have a child?" Leonardo asked in complete shock.

"Yes, this child belongs to me and my beloved Micheala".

"Where is she?"

"She- she's-…" the Ultimate Ninja broke off as tears began to form in his eyes, turning them an even brighter green.

Now Leo understood, the Ultimate Ninja had come here to leave his child to Leo, so Leo could protect her, but then-what was the Ultimate Ninja planning to do with himself?

"Ultimate Ninja, tell me how did this come about?" Leo questioned.

Suddenly, there was a spark of anger in the Ultimate Ninja's eyes, "Do not ask me this".

Leo then knew he had to lie off, the Ultimate Ninja had unspoken matters, but that could be decided later. Seconds after this, the Ultimate Ninja collapsed onto the ground, his sides heaving with utter exhaustion.

"No", Leo whispered as he knelt down beside him. Leo was expecting the Ultimate Ninja's daughter to come by her father's side; instead, she stood there, her eyes cold as ice. _How could she? _Leo looked over at the Ultimate Ninja, his green eyes were pained beyond belief, never had he seen his enemy in such a humble and weakened state.

"Donnie!" Leo called out, immediately; Donatello rushed out of the tent they were camping in. His eyes were wide, "Leo what-" He broke off his sentence as he saw the Ultimate Ninja and his daughter, "Leo, what the shell?!"

"Look Don, I'll explain later, right now please help the Ultimate Ninja! I'm afraid he'll pass on."

Sighing, Don took out his medical kit; he leaned in closer to see what was wrong with the young Ninja. He smelled blood, but the only blood in sight was drops of blood on the Ultimate Ninja's forehead. Donnie frowned, he reached over and delicately lifted up some of the Ninja's purple robe, what was there shocked him, and even Leo.

The Ninja had been viciously stabbed in his armpit, which was leaking blood like a mighty river. That wasn't all; his abdomen was stabbed as well. Leo and Don both wondered: How could he even manage to make it to here?

Out of the blue, a revelation suddenly hit Leo like a stone.

He turned around to look at the Ultimate Ninja's daughter, then he noticed, her hands were red, and there was a knife tucked at her side. The gruesome truth made Leo want to gag. But then, why was the Ultimate Ninja protecting her? Knowing the man, he would have killed her for such a thing. Why? What the shell was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Please, Leonardo p.2

The Ninja, slept, however; his mind was disturbed, memories slid into his mind…

"_I love you, Ve", Micheala cooed, stroking his red hair._

_They stepped into the Ninja Tribunal monastery; the Ninja were there, looking solemn as ever._

"_Young ones. We have called you here to warn you-keep your love under control, or else it shall conceive a dreadful being. If you do, no matter what she does to you, you will not be able to retaliate to her, or else, you shall die."_

_Back then, the two young lovers paid no attention, it made no sense anyway. Ve knew they were intimate in their love for each other, but their actions had been foolish._

_Time passed, they soon had a child, she was alright in her first few years of life, but then…it grew dreadful._

_Ve remembered, in the forest, his daughter had gone mad, saying there was always a spirit beside her, telling her what to do, that she one day would rule the universe. She started to attack Micheala. Michaela could easily take her out, but she could not fight her…the Ninja Tribunal had commanded so. Ve stood in the way, telling Micheala to run, at first she was defiant, but Ve shoved her out of the way, and sacrificing himself. However, he couldn't help but he struck his daughter, then…all his strength vanished and she began to viciously attack him. She abused the right the Tribunal had given her! She had gone too far! But he then knew what the Tribunal had meant, he lay on the floor panting, his daughter was a monster, a dreadful being! It was his entire fault, how could he have made this mistake?_

Suddenly jolting awake, he saw Leonardo standing over him, his eyes were fierce and accusing, what had he done?

"Ultimate Ninja, your daughter…attacked Don!" Leonardo hissed.

Ultimate Ninja shot up, causing pain from his wounds to sear through his body.

"It was all your plan wasn't it? To come here and devastate us! To fake your innocence, to destroy us!"

The Ninja felt alarmed at these indictments, he had NOTHING to do with this!

"Leonardo…how dare you judge me when you know NOTHING! I dealt with this brute and that is why I am wounded as you see, WHY would I fake this? Why? Why would I let my daughter wound me, to hurt my pride? You know me very well, this is not my pattern of attack", the Ultimate Ninja explained coolly, trying to keep his anger at a level.

"How can I trust you? You are a trickster and a liar…you tried to kill me many times"…

"Listen- I am not the man I once was…things have changed, I have fallen in love…my heart is different. However, if necessary, I will use my strength", Ultimate Ninja whispered lowly.

"You know…you're hiding something, some crucial fact in this whole, mess, what _exactly_ is it?" Leo questioned.

Sighing, the Ultimate Ninja narrowed his eyes, "If I tell you, will-you keep this a secret?" Ultimate Ninja spoke sharply, his green eyes narrowing, would Leonardo betray him?

"Very well, Leonardo, I shall grant you your wish, what choice to I have?"

"No choices", Leo said.

"And so, as usual", Ultimate Ninja spoke back casually as he smirked, even though he was at Leo's mercy, he could never forgive him. Leonardo was forever his adversary.

The Ultimate Ninja began telling him everything, how it wall progressed, Leo questioned him here and there, for such a story is hard to believe. Once the Ninja was done, Leo told him to come outside.

Once he was outside, the Ninja say a body laying on the ground, this was Leo's brother, Donatello, Leo knelt down to tend to him, he stirred a bit, and he was alive. "Le-Leo? Is that you, bro?" He called out weakly. Ultimate Ninja felt a pang of sorrow, he knew how it felt to have a loved one be in danger, he thought of Micheala. "Yes, it's me Don, everything's going to be okay, we'll take care of you", Leo assured him as Mikey, and Raph came on the scene as well.

The Ultimate Ninja's eyes darted about the camp, and he saw his daughter, she was chained up, _that serves her right._

Walking up to her, the Ultimate Ninja coldly stared down at his offspring; he hated her, with all his heart.

"You are a brute, a monster, you know that? You are unthankful for ALL your mother and I have done…for you…but your effrontery will come to hand, fate will deal with you, you shall die one day-" The Ultimate Ninja paused, sneering, letting the cool air refresh him as he was imaging his daughter's demise, "yes, when that day comes I shall rejoice". Ultimate Ninja couldn't help but laugh a bit, and when he did, he noticed Leo eavesdropping on their contestation.

His daughter glared up at him, "Not unless you are dead", she jeered, "Then that will be the day of my rejoicing."

She had pulled his temper far enough! Ultimate Ninja reached down and grabbed her roughly by the shirt, "May you be judged, you ungrateful, cursed, wicked thing!" Ultimate Ninja spat as he pushed her back, he was fighting the urge to kill her. He then saw Leo coming towards him.

"Leonardo, now you see that what I tell you is the raw, nasty, truth, I am not lying…not this time", Ultimate Ninja growled.

Leo's eyes were wide, such hatred! Between father and daughter, such a sad, compelling tale, was this the Ultimate Ninja's fate? Was this his punishment for his evil deeds?

"Ultimate Ninja, I am sorry I blamed you falsely- I now see what you mean"- Leo's voice dropped to a low whisper as he leaned towards his enemy's ear, "I will help you kill her".


	3. Chapter 3

"Akayumi". Leonardo said slowly as he pronounced the name of the Ultimate Ninja's daughter, "It means 'red snow' does it not?"

Ultimate Ninja quirked an eyebrow, "Correct. I see that you know Japanese then".

Leo saw his foe's keen interest, "Only a little, a ninja master taught me some, but I only know the basics".

He saw that Ultimate Ninja's eyes were interested, questioning, however, he quickly soaked up the information and dismissed it.

Leonardo decided to switch the topic, the less the Ultimate Ninja knew about him, the better, sure they were on one side…for now, but the knew the Ninja was _not _to be trusted in any way.

Ultimate Ninja seemed to be on mind with the same subject, as his green eyes gave away nothing but cool, masked hate, but Leo could see through it.

"Anyway, I was thinking, what was it you said earlier about the Ninja Tribunal?"

Seeing the conversation was _somewhat _back to normal, Ultimate Ninja's mood improved a little.

"They clearly stated that neither I nor Micheala could harm her. But--they didn't say _anything _about anyone else bringing her trouble", Ultimate Ninja spoke in a casual tone.

Leonardo nodded, Ultimate Ninja's words seemed evident enough, but just _why _couldn't he bring himself to believe it? He again noticed Ultimate Ninja's eyes upon him, sensing his inner disturbance.

"Do my words seem _false _to you, Leonardo? After all I have been through with this child? Do I have reason to lie?" Ultimate Ninja questioned boldly and coolly.

Feeling foolish to some extent for being so easily readable, Leo met Ultimate Ninja's challenge, "Of course not. It's just that well…this is _complicated_".

"Yes". Ultimate Ninja answered gravely, "_I…_I was _too _young to think I could be a father…this child should have _NEVER _come to be…" Ultimate Ninja's words echoed in Leo's ears, he even felt a pang of sorrow for the young ninja.

"Ultimate Ninja, what is past is past, we can only move ahead and try to make our future brighter". Leonardo knew in his heart that he bitterly had felt the same way with that final battle against Shredder on that starship, he too had failed then…but that was easier.

"Leo, Donnie's feeling better!" A voice piped in, it was Mikey.

"Great!" Leo exclaimed as he gave a curt nod to the Ultimate Ninja and dashed to his injured brother, seeing Leo, Don smiled, "Hey bro…"

"Don! You're…you're alright!"

"Yup".

Leonardo smiled; maybe things could go a brighter path! Better than what he and the Ultimate Ninja perceived!

"Don, I hate to leave you, but I have work to do," Leo explained.

"Sure bro, take your time". With that Don closed his eyes and what back to resting. Leo felts so calm, so _burden-free _if only it could stay like that forever.


	4. Chapter 4

No one knew her feelings, her destiny, and her point of view. Everyone saw her as an enemy…

Akayumi's whole being filled with hate at these thoughts as she lay chained up in a tent.

She didn't want to be alive, she shouldn't be alive, but she was! All because of her foolish parents! Oh, how she _loathed_ them! They were _so _young, yet they thought they knew the ways of life, wrong!

Akayumi positioned her hand at an angle, so her hidden _kunai _slid out, she moved around putting it in just in the right spot, _click! _Went the handcuffs as they fell off.

_Finally!_

Now fully free, Yumi slowly slid out of the tent, checking to see if there was someone around; no one.

Unbeknownst to her, a shadow loomed quietly behind her, blending with the surroundings.

She was unaware of this, as it came up behind her, its hands outstretched he grabbed her and jerked her back, she longed to scream, but her mouth had become covered with a cloth.

Akayumi felt on fire, who _dared _touch her?!

Then out of the shadows to her front emerged someone recognizable, Ve, or the Ultimate Ninja, her father.

Green eyes met green eyes, "Akayumi, did you run into trouble I see?" Ve spoke, but he knew she couldn't answer, her mouth was enclosed, which made Ve's amusement all the more entertaining to him.

"Do I kill her now?" Came the voice of Yumi's captivator, a voice she knew but couldn't place.

Ve's eyes nearly seemed to gleam with delight at the question, "Of course".

Akayumi felt the whisk of a knife as it was about to come into contact with her flesh, but all was stopped as a bright unearthly light evolved in front of them.

There stood four figures, fierce-looking, and rage-full, the Ninja Tribunal.

"You have disobeyed us", Juto's voice boomed threateningly.

And all that was left for Akayumi to do was smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Answer when you are spoken to!" Juto barked.**

**The Ultimate Ninja bowed his head low, as he took a bold step forward, his plan didn't go through...**

**"What do you have to say for yourself?" Juto's question came as a hiss from his lips.**

**Ultimate Ninja lifted his chin high, as his green eyes seemed to glisten in the moonlight, **_**"I have nothing to say..."**_

**"Then we shall punish you".**

**"Very well", Ultimate Ninja growled, "I don't know how you'll prove any point by doing so!"**

**Ultimate Ninja faced Leonardo, who still, stood by Akayumi with his knife in hand, Leonardo stepped back and severed the cloth with covered Yumi's mouth, now that she could speak, and Ultimate Ninja dreaded what she would say...**

**Yumi's whole being seemed to be sparking with vicious contentment, as he looked at Ve, her father, Ve's eyes weren't pleading; they were only cold, colder then icicles.**

**"Well Yumi? **_**Speak**_**!" Ve commanded, in a rough tone.**

_**"You shall not direct me!" **_**Turning to the Tribunal, Akayumi gave a slight bow, "My **_**foolish, young **_**father, Ve, struck me because I attacked my mother, and I attacked him back...thus he has his wounds...then he and that **_**disgusting**_** turtle, attempted to kill me!" Yumi's voice was full of revulsion.**

**Ultimate Ninja felt something like bile rise in his throat; he wished this child would just **_**die! **_**His whole being itched with the temptation to slit her throat...she had humiliated his name as the Ultimate Ninja!**

**The Tribunal huddled close together, whispering amongst themselves, all except Hisomi, who never spoke, he just stood there, as if communicating with his mind.**

**When it looked as if they had reached an agreement, the Tribunal broke apart, and Chikara, with her green eyes gleaming, stepped forward.**

**"We of the Tribunal have had to deal with, many cases, and each one, different than the other...yours is quite specific, Ve, you disobeyed a direct order we have given you...and of course, you must suffer for your actions..." Chikara's voice trailed off coolly.**

**Ultimate Ninja's chest tightened, he was not afraid, do what they might!**

**"What will be my castigation then?" Ultimate Ninja questioned grumpily.**

**Chikara stepped back, as Kon came forward, "We have decided not to torture your physical being, for you have had your fair taste of that...however, your spirit will suffer, long and cold years...you will be with your daughter, and deal with her, until...the end of time".**

**Ultimate Ninja felt blood rush madly throughout his body; his world became a mess of blurred colors, everything seemed red, his soul screamed for blood, for vengeance! His strong muscles rippled like a river...as he flexed his broad shoulders.**

**"HOW dare you impose something like this upon me? I like any other man, wished for happiness to have a child! To delight in it with Micheala!" Ultimate Ninja's voice was only a pitch below a shrill scream.**

**Kon's silver eyes, remained chilly, and firm, "We warned you...you were too young and still are."**

**"That was not enough!" Ultimate Ninja spat, "You could have told-" Ultimate Ninja bit his lip so hard that blood trickled down, his insides churned, he wished to die! If only he could see Micheala one last time, that would be his enjoyment!**

**"Oh father", Akayumi chuckled wryly, "I'm sorry this all has to happen to **_**you".**_

_**"Shut up!" **_**Ultimate Ninja screamed, as he lunged towards her, but he withheld himself, if he did it, who KNOWS what other thing the tribunal would impose upon him or Micheala...**

**Turning toward Leonardo, Ultimate Ninja muttered a soft "thank you" for all his help, Ve turned away from the group, while walking past Leo, Ve felt Leo touch his shoulder, trying to tell him something, but Ve brushed past him, he didn't care, and he didn't look back anymore...**

**Micheala sighed softly as she hid under the shelter of a tree, she hiccupped, as another tear slowly cascaded down her face, oh, what had happened to Ve? She longed to cry her eyes out, Ve didn't deserve a daughter like **_**this**_**, though she was beautiful, like him, she was a vicious, being...she cared for **_**no one!**_

**The soft pattering of rain within the forest brought at least, a minimal sense of peace...though she could never attain it, not if Ve wasn't there...**

**Ve's clothes had become very dampened when he came deeper and deeper into the forest...he felt Micheala, he KNEW she was there.**

**Puling aside a fir branch, Ve's green eyes darted around, looking for a trace of his beloved, he thought he could just make out a shape in the distance, under a tree.**

**Rushing forward, Ve called her name, the branches of the trees rustled, and Micheala ran out, Ve ran towards her, and their bodies met softly against each other, Ve couldn't tell if it was rain or tears that flowed down her cheeks, as she looked at him, her face bore grief, and exhaustion, Ve loved his young Micheala, she was everything...yet, he still had to tell her...their burden from the Tribunal...if only he could hide it, but then it would hurt more later...**

**"Micheala dear, the Tribunal has...condemned us, we are to live with our dreadful daughter...until the **_**end of time**_**!" Ve blurted; he wished he could contain those words but he could not!**

**"I...I'm sorry Ve, I have...ruined your life!" Micheala shrieked as she broke down into even more, terrible tears, Ve's heart tore at the sight, as he hugged her closer, giving her forehead a reassuring kiss, "No, Micheala, it is I **who have disfigured yours."

A soft rustle made Ve open one eye, while Micheala didn't hear it; HE did...for he saw those eyes, that hair, of the one who had ruined both of their lives...

"_Leave us_!" Ve spoke sharply to his daughter.

Her face screwed into a face of defiance, she was just like her father, defiant to the end. _"No". _Came her short, and stiff retort.

"Then at least, get out of my sight! I _cannot _stand the spectacle-!" Ultimate Ninja's words were drowned as Micheala tugged at his, her eyes pleading for him to stop, and only for her sake, he did.

"Honey, _please_, just go away for a bit", Micheala pleaded in a very soft tone despite what Yumi had done.

At first, it looked like no easy way out, but eventually Akayumi's cruel, stubborn attitude faded on her visage, as she slowly backed away, out of sight. A fresh wind began to blow, it made Ultimate Ninja's green eyes, more cool, making them akin to breeze, his blood-red hair started to flow with the wind, as did Micheala's dark brown hair, for once, Ve felt a harmonious moment in his life, but for how long it would last, was unknown...


End file.
